


小甜饼一个

by shancha



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 11:00:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20134357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shancha/pseuds/shancha
Summary: *时间线混乱*年轻GG和年轻AD*大概是开始阿不思留在学校教书的故事，这个小盖不搞事





	小甜饼一个

阿不思回到寝室的时候已经是深夜了。  
这是自他当上教授以来第一次在办公室里呆了这么久。今天所有学生像是约好了似的统统把作业写的一塌糊涂，尤其是小天狼星和詹姆波特，哦，还有莱姆斯卢平。他们甚至连一个字都没写。偏偏作为同样是格兰芬多出身的他，实在狠不下心，来给自己热爱的学院扣分。最后就只能让他们在重写一份了。  
阿不思揉了揉酸痛的腰，直接倒在了羽毛床上：“真想休息一天……”  
“咳咳……”有人站在暗处轻咳一声，提醒阿不思他的存在。  
阿不思一下子爬起来：“谁？！”  
“荧光闪烁。”弯曲的魔杖发出一阵微弱的光芒，正好将来人的面庞照亮，“是我。”  
“盖尔？我还以为是……”阿不思又躺回床上。  
盖勒特走到他身边坐下：“你还以为是谁？哪个幽灵?”  
“幽灵可不会出现在教室宿舍里……别说了，让我睡一会……”  
“你就一点都不好奇我今天为什么来吗？”  
回答他的只有阿不思逐渐平稳的呼吸声。  
“……真是的，衣服也不脱就睡……”盖勒特一边说着一遍开始脱阿不思的衣服，先是巫师袍，再是领带，衬衣……月光透过窗户映照在阿不思洁白的身躯上，脸上，紧闭的眼睛上，这样的他就像是一个误入凡间的天使，盖勒特轻轻地吻了一下阿不思的额头。  
他还没醒。  
于是他一路向下，吻过鼻子，嘴唇，脖颈，胸口……仿佛一个虔诚的信徒。  
在吻到肚脐的时候，阿不思阻止了他：“别闹……”  
盖勒特没有回答，向上吻住他的唇。灵活的舌头轻松地撬开对方的牙关，品尝到阿不思甜甜的味道——只属于他的味道，手也滑向阿不思的腰间，卸下了他最后的防御。  
阿不思几乎用尽全部的力气推开他：“……呼……我明天还要上课。”  
“可是这样一来阿尔就不用上课了呀……别否认，我听到了。”  
“我不是这个意……啊……”  
盖勒特用手轻轻地抚过阿不思的分身，果不其然听到了一声喘息：“可是你的身体不是这么说的。”  
说完，不给对方任何反应的机会，低下头含住了它。开始慢慢地吞吐。  
阿不思咬紧了牙关，他知道自己的任何声音都会成为情欲的催化剂。盖勒特见状刻意的吞到最深处，还不忘用手抚慰两边的囊袋。  
“别……别……”阿不思想推开盖勒特，可全身上下竟使不出一点力气，只能任由对方摆布。随着几声闷哼，阿不思交代在了盖勒特的嘴里。  
盖勒特像是被呛到了似的咳了两下，阿不思赶紧拍了拍他的背：“没事吧……”  
“咽下去了。”见阿不思的脸颊又红了几分，盖勒特又凑到阿不思的耳边，“是甜的。”  
“乱讲……”  
盖勒特轻笑两下，将阿不思的一条腿抬起，手指探入隐秘的后穴开始扩张。高潮过后的身体非常敏感，阿不思用手臂挡住眼睛，时不时发出几声如小兽般的呜咽。  
“我觉得今天完全不需要润滑魔咒了。”盖勒特一边说着，一边深入第三根手指。  
阿不思的脑袋彻底混沌了，理智告诉他，不能让盖勒特继续进行下去，可他的身体却在不断地迎合对方，迫切表达出自己的欲望。  
“不……别……别这样”  
“不要？”盖勒特听罢，停下了手上的动作“既然阿尔不想要的话我也不勉强。”说完，便假意要起身离开。  
阿不思一把拽住他的衣服就吻了上去：“要……”  
盖勒特用魔法褪去了所有的衣服：“我要进去了。”  
说完不等阿不思反应过来就捅了进去，随即开始快速地抽查。一次一次碾过阿不思的敏感点上。  
“慢……慢一点……”阿不思已经说不出一个完整的句子。快感充斥着他的每一根神经，不给理智留任何余地。他甚至已经开始迎合盖勒特，几次盖勒特没有撞对地方，他都会主动送上去。  
底下的床随着他们的动作发出嘎吱嘎吱的响声，其间还混杂着令人面红耳赤的喘息声。阿不思拿起魔杖对准自己的喉咙，可还没来得及把魔咒说出口，盖勒特便一把抢过魔杖：“你不专心。”说完发起了更猛烈的进攻。  
快感彻底将阿不思吞噬，最后一丝理智也消失殆尽。阿不思的双腿不自觉的缠上盖勒特的腰，下身也早已挺立，前端吐出些许白浊。  
盖勒特抓住阿不思的右手摸向二人的交合处，所处已是泥泞不堪。阿不思可以想象到盖勒特的分身是怎样一下一下地进入他的身体，而他的小穴又是如何紧紧包裹着它。想到这一点，他的脸又红了几分。明明已经做过很多次，但阿不思面对这种事情还是会忍不住脸红。  
眼前的人像是看穿了他的心思，吻了吻阿不思因染上情欲而微红的眼角：“一起。”  
伴随着几次深入，两个人一起射了出来。  
完事之后，盖勒特并没有拔出来，留在体内的分身很快再次硬了起来，盖勒特把阿不思抱起，换了一个姿势，继续抽插起来。  
那一个晚上有无数次的交合，无数次的亲吻。阿不思记不清楚那晚他们做了几次，也记不清他们做了多久。只是第二天早上起来的时候，浑身的酸痛提醒着他前一天晚上的疯狂。  
盖勒特正躺在他边上看书，看到他醒了，亲了一下他的额头：“早安，阿尔，晚饭想吃点什么？”  
阿不思环顾了一下房间，床已被收拾的干干净净，巫师袍也好好的挂在衣架上，他的魔杖放在枕边，一切仿佛都没有发生过：“昨晚……对了，我还要去上课！”  
盖勒特按住他：“我已经替你请假了。”  
“可……”  
“再说了，以你现在的身体，能站着上完一节课吗？”盖勒特轻轻捏了一下他的腰。  
“也不知道昨晚是谁……”阿不思嘟囔了一句。但盖勒特像是没听到似的继续看着他：“明天就是周末了。”  
“嗯。”  
“作为我们婚后的第一个周末……”  
“嗯……等等，你说什么？？？”  
“作为我们婚后的第一个周末……”  
“婚后？我们什么时候结婚了？？？”  
“昨天晚上啊，你答应我的求婚了，喏，戒指还在你的左手上。”  
一只戒指正套在阿不思的无名指上。  
盖勒特低下头亲了亲他紧皱的眉头：“好啦好啦。反正你早晚都是要嫁给我的。”  
“……好吧”在沉默许久后，阿不思终于点头同意了。

over~在一起啦，结婚啦，好了，HE了


End file.
